1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and image processing apparatus, and program thereof for generating a color processing condition used in color processing to be performed on an image shot by an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as conventional digital cameras are capable of storing a plurality of color processing parameters therein in advance and allowing selection among a plurality of modes. According to a user selection of one of the modes, digital cameras use a color processing parameter corresponding to the selected mode to perform color processing on shot image data.
However, the conventional digital cameras only allow selection among predetermined modes and do not allow use of other color processing parameters, for example those that realize the user's preferred color reproduction.
To address this, the present applicant has proposed a color processing parameter customizing apparatus for the purpose of providing an apparatus allowing a user to arbitrarily set color reproduction of a digital camera according to the user's preference (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341923). A color chart including colors of skin, the sky, and grass and fundamental colors is shot by a digital camera. Then, an optimal color processing parameter can be determined that brings the imaging data closer to the original colors of the color chart, or that brings the colors of skin, the sky, and grass and the fundamental colors closer to the user's preferred colors (target data).
However, the apparatus performs processing on the assumption that no illumination unevenness is caused by the light emitted on the color chart when the imaging data is obtained. This requires highly precise adjustment in actual shooting, and there is a need for a simple technique for this adjustment.